A Night on a Cruise Ship
by Pontiac0215
Summary: Piers, Chris and Luke find themselves in an awkward love triangle. This is a fic me (Luke) and my cousin Mei came up with. It was 11PM at night, so it's not the best, but we had fun. Enjoy! .


_It was July 15, 2014, 11:00 PM, a cloudy night. Luke and his cousin Megan were texting for awhile now. Megan was on a Cruise Ship with Piers & Chris. Megan and Luke are both OBSESSED with Piers. They were quoting TFIOS because they were both obssessed with it at the time (and still are). But they Megan never expected what one of the texts would say….._

_(Texts)_

_Megan: _Rou just kicked me in the face. (Kik)

_Luke: _Real nice friends you got there, Meg. When you wake up with a black eye, don't come crying to me.

_Megan:_ I would never cry to you _, I would cry to Piers...Because were on a cruise ship. Hell Yeah. (Glasses emoji)

_Luke:_ yeah… you may be able to cry to him, but he wouldn't fuck you...you aren't a guy! Sorry, but I have a better chance there. :)

_Megan: _:( Rude… :( :( :( :(

_Luke: _Oh….I'm sorry! :( But i really do lol

_Megan: _ It's ok...cuz I'm still the one on a cruise ship...and shares a room with Chris and Piers, and can never sleep because they're too loud' (hint hint).

_Luke: _thats ok- T.M.I. megan- when he gets back, he has a warm bed waiting right here for him at our apartment.

_Megan: _I've actually become an Insomniac like Piers.

_Luke: _That's alright. I'm already one…...because of him. *evil laughter*

_Megan:_ Yup… I know.

_Luke: _ Well, he used to keep all three of us up, remember those nights? God, I sure don't miss those nights. He'd ALWAYS be up….for various reasons, like he was hungry...for multiple things. Food, Chris, etc. It's been nice to sleep again since he went on that cruise. When do you guys get back again?

_Megan:_ Never, Piers kidnapped me. Because I'm so fab. *flips hair*

_Luke:_ Yea, I read the brochure, August 2nd. :)

_Megan:_ No. August *42nd.

_Luke:_ Wait…..there is no 42nd….

_Megan:_ Exactly.

_Luke:_ I'll Call him then, shall I?

_Megan: _Nope, I have his phone. He's too busy with Chris anyways, if ya know what i mean.

_Megan_: I wouldn't call if I were you…..I'm locked out of the room. And i can hear E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Oh shit…..wrong phone.

**~Luke calls Megan~**

**Luke: "**Hello?"

**Megan: **"Yes, Luke?"

**Luke: **"Why did he just answer? He's panting, but he answered. You must have Chris' phone."

**Megan: **"Yea Luke, I already figured that out….."

**Luke: **"He said they'll be back HOPEFULLY by August 2nd."

**~Megan puts Luke on speaker~**

**Megan: **'Hey Luke? You're on speaker, just so you know. And I think not. August 6th, I get then for 4 more days. Deal?"

**Luke: **"Ok, Deal. I'm not happy about it though."

**Megan:**"August 6th is Tokiya's B-day."

**Luke:**"Oooh, I didn't know that...interesting. I miss my Piers…..ok and Chris."

**Megan: **"Stop! He's not yours!"

**Luke: **"Oh, I know."

**Megan: **"He belongs to nobody."

**Luke: **"They're just my friends….maybe...maybe they're more..I don't know."

**Megan: **"Piers is not a slave, Piers is a cuddle puppy."

**Luke: **"Ummm...yeah I know, we've snuggled before, we share an apartment. Remember?

**Megan: **"Yes, I do, but he's not slave, Chris on the other hand….Chris is just weird."

**Luke:**"Yes, agreed."

**Luke:**"Oh I just can't wait to see you guys!"

**Megan: **"Chris fucks Piers, Yup, that's his job."

**~Luke is still on speaker~**

**Luke: **"Yea..but it's not just Chris….you gotta give Piers credit...he's a pretty good top for a pup- oh shit...wait! He said not to tell….whoops! Too late….Sorry Piers!

**Piers: "**LUKE?! **Piers storms through door. **WHAT DID I SAY GODDAMMIT! Can you EVER keep your mouth shut?! I said not to tell!"

**Luke: **"Shit...I really fucked thing up...didn't I?"

**Megan gets all sparky because Piers is completely naked~**

**Luke:**"I'll be your slave forever to make up for this….even though the sex was pretty good. I'm so sorry."

**Megan: **"So… Beautiful… **~Faints from nosebleed, Megan drops her phone while Luke is still on speaker, so Piers is basically yelling at the floor.~**

**Piers: **"I DON'T WANT A FUCKING SLAVE!"

**Luke: **"Free of charge?"

**~Piers goes back in the room and slams the door. Luke can hear Chris trying to calm him down. He chuckles to himself, he can hear stuff being thrown into walls. It sounded like an explosion from outside the door.~**

**Luke: **"Well, he'll come around eventually"

**~Megan wakes up from her anime style nosebleed~**

**~45 minutes later~**

**Chris left the room to go somewhere, Megan, Piers, and Luke all have no clue but don't really care. Megan is still on the phone with Luke.**

**Luke: **"Is Piers still mad at me?"

**Megan: **"Huh? I dont know"

**Luke: **"Well walk in and ask him damnit!"

**Megan: **"But he's naked! I'll just faint again!" **~Megan keeps Luke on phone but puts it in her back pocket, little did Megan know, Luke was already on a helicopter above the Cruise Ship.~**

**Megan: ~Knocks on door~** "Piers? Piers, open up, It's me."

**Piers: **"Yea, Megan?"

**Megan: **"Okay I'm coming in!" **~Megan hangs up on Lukeand busts down the door~ **"Umm...I think you need a new door…"

**Piers: "**Eh, not my door, not my worries."

**Piers: " **Like my new outfit? It's from J-Crew!"

**Megan: **"Yeah, its cute!"

**Piers: **"Well, whatever. What'd you need?"

**Megan: **"Wait, where's your scarf? Like where is it?"

**Piers: **"On the bed….why? Are you okay? is it about Luke?

**~Megan walks over to the bed and grabs scarf, wraps it around her face and giggles.~**

**Piers: **"What are you doing?! Gimme my scarf!"

**~Walks around room with scarf wrapped around face, Walks into doorframe~**

**Piers:** "Ooh, that had to hurt…"

**~Piers rips the scarf off Megan's face~**

**Megan: **"Wha- Piersy Wiersy?! Noooooo!"

**Piers: **"It's MY new scarf, Megan!"

**~Megan tries to grab scarf back from Piers~**

**Megan: **"But it smells soooo good!"

**Piers: **"Now, get up Megan. Now what does that bastard Luke want?"

**Megan: **"He wants you….Sexually."

**Piers: **"Awww….how sweet, but he's gonna have to make up for what he did before he even gets to see me take my shirt off!"

**Megan: **"Did you hear me? S-E-X-U-A-L-L-Y."

**Piers: **"Oh, I know, trust me, you dont think I notice him staring at me all the time?"

**Megan: **"Yes but I ship NivanField, I do not approve of PierUke."

**Piers: **"Don't worry Megan, I'll always be with Chris, Luke's just there for when Chris isn't around, so I'm not lonely.

**Chris: **"WHAT?!" **~Chris breaks door off hinges the rest of the way~ **"WHAT DID YOU SAY PIERS?!"

**Piers: **"Well, I do get lonely sometimes…"

**Chris: **"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-"

**Piers: **"And he's so cuddly, like a kitten! And sweet too Chris, he's just so sweet, he always knows just what to say when I'm upset."

**Chris: **"THAT'S CHEATING YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

**~Megan cowers under one of the tables~**

**Megan: **"WHY YOU, PIERS?!"

**~Luke walks in, just arriving from the helicopter. Just as he's about to turn into the room from the hallway, a table flies by.~**

**Luke: **"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

**~Chris turns around with a death glare, Luke can see that Chris was leaning over Piers, screaming at him, he gets a glimpse of Piers, he was shaking and crying and had this scared impression on his face.~**

**Piers: **"N-no Luke, he knows, go, hurry!"

**Luke: **"No, Piers, I'm not a wuss, I'll deal with him."

**~Piers runs over to Luke while Chris isn't looking and hugs Luke, they turn to look at Chris, Piers protectively blocking Luke.~**

**Chris: **"Luke, you...you are going to die...TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL!" **~Chases after Luke.~**

**Piers: **"Wha- they're fighting over me?" **~Piers watches Chris and Luke run around the room.~**

**Luke: **"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" **~Jumps over some large object laying on the floor. Just at the right moment, Luke turns around and punches Chris in the nose, screaming at Chris.~**

**Megan:**"BUT THEY SHOULD LOVE EACH OTHER! CUDDLE! KISS! FUCK! REPEAT!" **~Megan was crying hysterically under the table.~**

**Luke: "**Oh my god…..I-I just punched him!" **~Piers runs over and hugs Luke, Megan helping Chris up.~**

**Piers: **"I need sleep, this shit tires me out."

**Luke: **"G'night Piers."

**Piers: **"Night." **~Curls up in bed and starts messing around on phone (damn insomnia).~**

**Luke: **"Not my problem your first boyfriend has anger issues."

**Piers: **"First?" **~Floofy part of hair sticks out from under blanket.~**

**Luke: **"Yeah, I'm the second. Hi, remember me? I'm the one you snuggled with and fucked when you were all lonely and shit."

**Piers: **"Oh yeah, whatever, I know he does."

**~Luke can hear the stupid Flappy Bird sounds.~**

**Piers: **"I said I'm tired." **~Bloop.~**

**Luke: **"Oh Piers…..you and your Flappy Bird.

**Piers: **"I hate Flappy Bird. Why would I play that?" **~Turns sound off on phone.~**

**Luke: **"Ah...that's why I love ya." **~Luke turns around and walks out, turning off the light as he goes. Shuts the door slowly.~**

**~Piers hears something shuffling around the room, ignores it. He hears more shuffling, so he looks up, but he can't see anything, so he ignores it again. Luke got back in somehow, and he crawled underneath Piers' bed.**

**Megan: **"Hello Piersy Wiersy-" **~Suddenly, Megan is in his bed, Piers slowly rolls over until he can see her creepy face.**

**Piers: **"What on earth are you doing?"

_It's a team process, Megan and Luke are trying to kidnap Piers. _**~Piers hears shuffling and movement under his bed.~**

**Piers: **"Luke…..I know that's you under there.."

**Luke: **"Squeak Squeak."

**Megan: **"KYAH!" **~Megan snatches Piers around his waist and snuggles him, Luke joins in, getting in on the other side of Piers and snuggling him, so he's sandwiched in between them.**

**Megan: **"Piersy Wiersy, you're so snuggly!"

**Piers: **"Megan, get off, Luke, you can stay."

**Megan: **"Fine then! *sniffle*" **~Megan hand-cuffs Piers.~**

**~Piers is expressionless as the Flappy Bird dying music plays and then, Megan starts screeching things in Japanese.~**

**Mwgan: **"SUGOIIIIIIIIIII!"

**~Luke covers his ears, and since Piers is hand-cuffed, Luke leans over Piers' head, to try and block out the noise.~**

**Luke: "**Megan! My ears! Please stop screeching!"

**Megan: **"BUT PIERSY IS SO KAWAII! I JUST WANT TO SNUGGLE ALL THE TIME!"

**Luke: **"Yes Megan….thats why we're kidnapping him! So we can snuggle him **all the time.**"

**Megan: **"Kidnapping? Can't I just snuggle him now? Wait! …..All the time…?"

**Luke: **"Don't you wanna snuggle forever?"

**~Megan obviously is easily tricked.~**

**~Piers just sighs.~**

**Luke: "**C'mon Puppy,get up."

**Piers: **"I don't wanna."

**Luke: **"Do I need to cuff your feet together too? Alright…." **~Luke cuffs Piers' ankles together as well.~**

**Luke: **"Megan?" **~Luke looks at Megan who just picks him up and carries him to the hallway where she puts him down."**

**Luke: "**How do you like us now, Puppy?

**Piers: **"I'm not a dog.." **~Piers is still playing games on his phone because luke stupidly didn't cuff Piers' hands BEHIND his back. He is so used to beinf tied up and taken away somewhere that it no longer fazes him.~**

**Luke: **"You may not BE one, but I got you on a leash LIKE one." **~Luke puts a leash on Piers, along with a little blue and red collar around his neck.~**

**Luke: "**Now, on all fours puppy! Move!" **~Luke smacks Piers on the ass so he starts moving.~**

**Piers: **"Chriiiiiis! The little perv is making me do weird things again! And my other boyfriend is in on it too!"

**Luke: **"Piers! Do I need the whip? Move! We are getting off of this damned ship!"

**Megan: **"Luke, stop being a masochist! I thought we were gonna cuddle with Piersy!" **~Megan starts crying and pointing at Luke.~**

**Luke: "**We will! Once we get off the ship, so Chris wont find us! Megan? It's ok. Piersy will be fine!"

**Megan: **"But Chris always finds us! And last time, he broke my back in half!" **~Whimpers at the thought of Chris bending her non-flexible body again.~**

**Luke: **"Now let's go! I can't stay in one place too long anyway, I'm a serial killer….remember?"

**~Piers pulls out his phone and does something, since Luke didn't hancuff him behind the back.~**

**~Luke finally pulls Piers and Megan to a lifeboat, let them on, and then hops in and lowers it.~**

**Luke: **"Now we can cuddle Piers all we want! Woohoo!'

**Piers: **"... Wait for it." **~Piers says the first thing for the entire kidnapping**

**Chris: **"LUUUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEE!"

**Luke: **"Oh shit. Row row row!"

**~Chris hops into second life boat.~**

**Megan: **"Row row row your boat!" **~Megan starts giggling and rowing the boat.~**

**Luke: **"GO GO GO GO GO!"

**~Piers whistles out of boredom.~**

**~Megan strokes Piers' face.~**

**Piers: **"M-Megan...Could you not?"

**~Megan rows like a maniac.~**

**Megan: **"ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT, GENTLY AWAY FROM CHRIS!"

**Piers: **"Megan, I'm going to tell you something, you already know this, but I'm gay, now row, because I love cuddling with you guys!"

**Megan: **"THAT DOESN'T HELP ME NIVANS!"

**Piers: **"I don't want to loose ya'll because of Chris' anger problems, I'll row, Luke, un-cuff me."

**Megan: **"He does have anger problems, I'm sorry Chris, I love you too, but you do. You have sooo many problems, Piers has problems too, but he's cute, and not 40!"

**Luke: **"Agreed, may I also add the fact that he's extremely sexy…and...eeewww, 40...Sorry Chris!"

**~Chris is glaring from the other boat.~**

**Megan: **"Yay! He stopped rowing! 3 way hug!"

**~They all got up and hugged, but what made Chris start rowing again was something Megan didn't see, Piers and Luke were also grabbing for each other's cocks. So, Chris gained insane distance during the 'hug'.~**

**~Chris' boat is right next to theirs. Chris gets on the boat…~**

**~Chris sits between Luke and Piers, pulling their hands apart.**

**Luke: **"Oh god…..not you.."

**~Chris completely ignores Luke.~**

**~Chris is blocking Luke from even seeing Piers because of insane muscle mass.~**

**~Chris goes to punch Luke, but Luke quickly ducks, and instead punches unexpecting Piers, sending him flying off the boat.~**

**Luke: **"Noooo! Piers! Don't leave me-I mean us!"

**Megan: **"PIERS!" **~Megan dives in the water and shows her true nature. Shes is: a magical girl lifeguard.~**

**~Chris glares at Luke.~**

**Luke: "**Chris, I'm sorry, but you did work long hours, and Piers was always walking around hanging his head, and I felt bad for him, so I cheered him up...by letting him top...I'm so sorry

Chris."

**~Piers is annoyed by the whole situation and it's awkwardness.~**

**~Megan hoists herself back into the boat.~**

**Megan: **"So! When is cuddlefest exactly?"

**~Chris snatches Piers up and hugs him.~**

**Chris: "**Now."

**~Megan goes to snuggle Piers, but Chris sticks his hand out and she runs into it, Chris also pushes Luke away.~**

**Chris: **"I never said cuddlefest was for you too."

**Megan and Luke together: **"Well, you son of a bitch!"

**~Helicopter shows up out of nowhere.~**

**Chris: **"Now we must depart."

**~All four of them stand up, Piers hugs Megan, and then Luke, Luke starts crying, so Piers gives him a quick kiss.~**

**Luke: **"I love you, Piers."

**Piers: **"I love you to, Luke. I hope we can meet again someday."

**~The helicopter then takes Piers and Chris up on a rope, Chris gives Piers a kiss on the cheek, and then they climb up the rope as the helicopter flies away.~**

**Megan and Luke: **"So...Romantic.."

**Megan: **"Well…" **~Megan shrugs.~**

**Luke: **"What the fuck do we do now?"

**Megan: **"See ya next water time!" **~She jumps into the ocean and swims away, soon to become a beautiful mermaid. But she resurfaces.~**

**Megan: "**She is the one named sailor pool! I'll save you tomorrow." **~Swims away majestically.~**

**Luke: **"No thanks! I have a better idea."

**~Luke lets the boat sink, thinking of Piers all the way down, then, when he hits the bottom, he pulls all his wishes together into his biggest one, and he turns into a majestic Blue Whale, so he swims away, singing a song, hoping Piers can hear him, from the sky above.~**


End file.
